dandydungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pharaoh Event
is a weekly event held on Saturdays and Sundays from 12noon - 5pm. This event features an increased occurrence of Pharaoh Buddy in specific dungeons which changes with the season. From June 13 2018, and other weekly events were made available to players from 1am of the same day till 12mn. History Within the first year of Dandy Dungeon's release, a weekend routine was launched to give F2P players a decent chance at hoarding the Golden Fragments which they require to enter the Golden Pyramid; players are given a fixed, five hour long period on Saturday and Sunday each to hunt for Pharaoh Buddies in a specific dungeon. The number of Pharaoh Buddy spawns in these dungeons are capped but not predetermined, i.e. players have the option to seed-tinker to maximize the number of Golden Fragments obtained per run. In the following months, these dungeons are observed to cycle on a seasonal basis. Event Notification In-game From 12:00 to 16:59, Aja would come by Yamada's apartment to inform the player of the event. This is one way to obtain the respective dungeon spell outside of Twitter shares. However, only Wacky Hanami Party's and Snowbytown Square's dungeon spells have been observed to be obtainable through the mailman as a result of regular dungeon clears. It is thus possible to run higher levels of these dungeons. Aja does not come by to deliver a new corresponding dungeon spell after a clear during the event. This means that both Bonefield and Toilet Island are restricted in number and level to the biweekly Aja visit at the start of the event. From 17:00, Aja would come by Yamada's apartment once again to congratulate the player with a Silver Ore for participating in the Pharaoh Buddy Weekend Event. Dialogue Intro (Spring) Aja: Hey hey, Yamada-san! Pharaoh Buddy is poppin' out soon, dude! (Aja enters) Aja: Spring is in the air, buddy! Don't you feel it! And that means one thing: Cherry Blossoms! Hanami Parties every day, dude! Pharaoh Buddies'll be poppin' out at Wacky Hanami Party *today only* between noon and 5pm! Everybody who participates gets a free "Silver Ore"! Yeah! Yamada-san, I hope to see you there, dude! Woah! Yamada-kun got a "Wacky Hanami Party" Scroll! Intro (Summer) Aja: Hey hey, Yamada-san! Pharaoh Buddy is poppin' out soon, dude! (Aja enters) Aja: Wow, dude, it's hot, huh? I kinda wanna spend all day at the beach. Hey, have you heard of Toilet Island? I heard Pharaoh Buddy is poppin' out there between 1am and midnight today... You probbly wanna check that out. Everybody who participates gets a free "Silver Ore"! Yeah! Yamada-san, I hope to see you there, dude! Woah! Yamada-kun got a "Toilet Island" Scroll! Intro (Fall) Aja: Heyyy Yamada-san! Let me tell you about Pharaoh Events! (Aja enters) Aja: It's Fall Harvest! So today Pharaoh will be hanging out at Bonebone Fields between noon and 5pm. You can find him there pretty easily between those times! Come on down if you want! Everybody gets a Silver Ore as a prize. I hope to see you there, Yamada-san! Whoa! Yamada-kun got a "Bonefield" Scroll! Intro (Winter) Aja: Yamada- san! Dude! I'm here to tell you about the Pharaoh Buddy event! (Aja enters) Aja: Ah yes! Winter! So crisp and cool! So we've got a new dungeon! It's "Snowbytown Square"! Pharaoh Buddy is going to show up there between noon and 5pm today So go check him out! Every one who participates gets a Silver Ore! Yamada-san! You gotta go get one! Whoa! Yamada-kun got a "Snowbytown Square" Scroll! Event end (Aja enters apartment) Aja: Heyyy Yamada-san! The Pharaoh Event is done for today. I'm glad you showed up! Here, take this. Neat! Yamada-kun got a Silver Ore! Aja: Well I'll see you next time! Spring Event See Wacky Hanami Party Announcement Every Saturday and Sunday from Noon to 5pm! Hey! We have a new dungeon! It's ""Wacky Hanami Party"" and it's got 3 Rarity Stars! And whoa! Our weekly Pharaoh Buddy Poppin' Out event is happening in this dungeon every Saturday and Sunday! Beat up Pharaoh Buddies beneath the beauty of Japanese cherry blossoms, and earn Golden Fragments doing it! If you have five (5) Golden Fragments, you can enter the Golden Pyramid (that's the Most Special Dungeon). Summer Event See Toilet Island Fall Event See Bonefield Announcement We're introducing a new three-star dungeon: Bonefield! Moreover, we're gonna have a special event there every Saturday and Sunday! Pharoah Buddy will show up in the dungeon at this time. He'll be hidden in there somewhere. Find him and clobber him for a Golden Fragment! Give five Golden Fragments and you'll be able to enter the Special "Pyramid" Dungeon! Note: Aja will bring you one "Bonefield scroll. Be sure to share it on Twitter so that other players can play it! And player other players' dungeons as well! Proliferate this rare dungeon by sharingit! That's the Dandy Way! Winter Event See Snowbytown Square Category:Events